thepokefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ledyba and Friends
Ledyba and Friends is a TV show that aired on Nintendo Kids, PokéTV Kids and Nintendo Netflix. Summary Ledyba and her friends encounter sticky situations and find their ways out of them with the help from other friends and the viewers. Characters Main * Ledyba - A female Pokémon who is happy and energetic, and enjoys solving problems. She has an older brother named Ledian. * Karrablast - A male Pokémon who is Ledyba's best friend. He has an older brother named Escavalier and mentions two older stepbrothers named Shelmet and Accelgor, who are never seen. Karrablast likes to color pictures and help out his friends when they encounter very sticky situations. * Bounsweet - A female Pokémon who is tomboyish and plays rough sports. She has two older sisters named Steenee and Tsareena. * Petilil - A female Pokémon who is girly, has tea parties and plays with dolls. She has an older sister named Lilligant. * Venipede - A male Pokémon who is quiet, but is often happy and likes to occasionally play pranks. Venipede knows some of Ledyba's friends don't like the pranks he plays, and will not play them in front of them. He has two older brothers named Whirlipede and Scolipede. * Caterpie - A female Pokémon who likes to chat and talks very often, but is also a picky eater. She has an older brother named Metapod and an older sister named Butterfree. Recurring School Classmates Aside from her friends being her classmates, this is a list of Ledyba's other classmates. * Vullaby - A female Pokémon who is the school bully. Ledyba stands up to Vullaby in the episode, Ledyba Meets the School Bully. * Igglybuff - A male Pokémon who Ledyba and Karrablast help show around in the episode, The New Kid. * Azurill - A male Pokémon who likes to talk a lot and hangs out sometimes with Ledyba's group because he is Caterpie's best friend. * Bidoof - A male Pokémon who is not good at other subjects, but raises his hand often and asks questions. Older Siblings * Ledian - A male Pokémon who is Ledyba's older brother. Ledian is good friends with Escavalier and loves his younger sister very much, occasionally helping her when she and her friends need it most. He is good friends with and has a crush on Lilligant. * Escavalier - A male Pokémon who is Karrablast's older brother. Escavalier is good friends with Ledian and loves his younger brother very much. * Shelmet - A male Pokémon who is Karrablast's older stepbrother, but is never seen in the show. * Accelgor - A male Pokémon who is Karrablast's oldest stepbrother, but is never seen in the show. * Lilligant - A female Pokémon who is Petilil's older sister. Lilligant is good friends with Ledian, but does not have a crush on him. * Steenee - A female Pokémon who is Bounsweet's older sister. Steenee is shy, nervous and does not know how to make friends. * Tsareena - A female Pokémon who is Bounsweet's oldest sister. Tsareena is loud, stuck-up and likes fashion. Although she is mean sometimes to Steenee, Tsareena also favors her and Bounsweet. * Whirlipede - A male Pokémon who is Venipede's older brother. Whirlipede likes board games and hates video games. Sometimes, he has trouble with homework. * Scolipede - A male Pokémon who is Venipede's oldest brother. * Metapod - A male Pokémon who is Caterpie's older brother. * Butterfree - A female Pokémon who is Caterpie's older sister and oldest sibling. Adults The adults are mentioned and heard, but are never seen. *Ledyba's Parents *Karrablast's Parents and Grandmother *Bounsweet's Parents *Petilil's Parents *Venipede's Parents *Caterpie's Parents and Grandfather *Ledyba's Teacher - A female adult who is often called "Miss" by her students. *School Principal - A male adult who Ledyba and Karrablast report Vullaby's bullying to in the episode, Ledyba Meets the School Bully. Minor School Classmates * Fennekin (female) * Turtwig (male) * Pichu (male) * Plusle and Minun - Two sisters who do everything the same as each other. * Buneary (male) * Cleffa - A female Pokémon who is best friends with Igglybuff. She invited Bounsweet to her birthday party in the episode, The Perfect Gift. * Cottonee (female) * Froakie (male) * Happiny (female) * Hoppip - A female Pokémon who is a good friend of Ledyba and her friends, who rescued her after she got stuck in quicksand in the episode, Teamwork!. * Victini (male) * Ralts (female) Episodes Season 1 # Homework Helpers - Ledyba and her friends help a school classmate, Turtwig, with his homework. # Sibling Troubles - Bounsweet learns that her older sisters argue with each other a lot and wonders if she should reach out or keep quiet. # Bounsweet's Bath - After a day of playing in the mud, Bounsweet must take a bath. # Good Manners - Ledyba learns manners to use when there are times to be polite, such as holding the door open for someone. # The First Day of School - Karrablast is nervous of the first day of school, and Ledyba helps him go through easily. # Ledyba Meets the School Bully - Ledyba learns that there is a bully at school named Vullaby who is breaking her classmates' crayons. When Vullaby calls Ledyba a mean name, Ledyba wonders if she should tell the principal or not. # Help the Needy - Petilil is inspired by her older sister, Steenee, after the latter donates a toy to charity. Petilil wants to do the same thing. # Caterpie Tries Something New - With help from the viewer, her siblings and Ledyba, Caterpie must try a new food. # Dinner Etiquette - Bounsweet, Steenee and Tsareena are all at a fancy restaurant, and Bounsweet must learn to use dinner etiquette such as eating salad with forks. # School Fire Drill - The Poké School is having a fire drill, but Petilil is very nervous about it. # Karrablast's Talent - After seeing his friends have a talent, Karrablast finds one of his own. # Petilil and the School Play - Petilil auditions for the annual school play, but becomes nervous when she wonders about forgetting her lines. # The New Kid - Ledyba and Karrablast help out a new student named Igglybuff on several occasions, such as showing him around the school. # Off Limits! - Karrablast learns of a place that is "off limits", and wonders if he should go to it anyway. # Venipede Gets a Dog - When Venipede gets a dog from the Poké Town Pet Shop, he must also learn to take responsibility and do things for it such as feed it and take it out for a walk. # How to Write - Caterpie thinks she cannot write, but Karrablast teaches her how to. Season 2 # Ledyba Faces Her Fears - Ledyba has a fear of the color purple called porphyrophobia, and wants to overcome it. # Valentine's Day - After everyone else receives Valentine's Day valentines, Karrablast is sad that he did not get one, but in the end, Ledyba and Bounsweet both give him a large one. # Art Inspiration - Ledyba is inspired by an artist after visiting the art museum, and wants to paint as well. # Petilil's Birthday Party - Petilil has a birthday party, but her favorite items, the balloons, are missing. # Who's Afraid of the Dark? - Bounsweet cannot sleep at night, and turns to her friends for suggestions. # A New Home for the Birds - Petilil notices her sister, Lilligant, making a bird house. Petilil wants to paint the house. # When Ledyba Met Karrablast - Ledyba and Karrablast tell the viewer of the time when they first met each other very early in their lives. # Scary Storms - Petilil has a fear of thunderstorms, and Lilligant and Caterpie want to help her overcome her fear. # The Perfect Gift - Today is the day of Cleffa's birthday party. Cleffa has invited Bounsweet, and Bounsweet wants to find the perfect gift that Cleffa will like. # Karrablast's Petition - Karrablast wants to start a petition online, but does not know what topic he should start, until he learns of a tragic thing that happened nearby. # Tree House - Caterpie wants to use a tree house in her backyard, but her brother, Metapod, will not let her. # What is Healthy for You? (also called Eating Healthy in Australia and Bounsweet Eats Healthy in the UK) - All Venipede will eat is junk food, and Venipede's older brothers and friends help convince him to eat more healthy foods and less junk foods. # Letters for Ledyba - Ledyba writes to friends, and receives them back. Later on, she gets a pen pal. # Teamwork! - Ledyba and her friends play in the sand, but a good friend named Hoppip is sinking in quicksand. Ledyba and pals then must help her out of the sand. # Caterpie's Away from Home - When Caterpie has to visit her grandfather in Pallet Town, she becomes homesick and Ledyba wants to help her. # On a Rainy Day - Bounsweet is pent up inside her house during a rainy day, but wonders what she can do other than run around. Season 3 # Karrablast the Good Sport - Karrablast learns to appreciate good sportsmanship. # Phone Etiquette - Ledyba uses her Poké Phone to play Pokémon GO too much, so she must learn from her brother, Ledian, about times when one can use the phone. # Clean Up After Yourself - Venipede learns to clean up his own messes, toys and other objects. # Bounsweet Goes to the Movies - Bounsweet has tickets to see a movie and her sisters come along to see the movie as well. # All By Myself - Venipede wants to do something by himself. # Petilil Has Patience (also called Petilil's Patience in Canada) - When there are times when one must wait for a very long time, Petilil must learn to be patient. # Ledyba's Favorite Things - Ledyba cannot find her favorite things, and Ledian helps her. # Earth Day - For Earth Day, Ledyba and her friends want to learn about reducing, reusing and recycling certain items. # Homework Helpers Help Again - When Venipede's older brother, Whirlipede, is having trouble with a science project, Venipede, Ledyba and their friends help him. # Super Venipede - Venipede learns that a cat is stuck in a tree, and becomes Super Venipede to save it. # School Tornado Drill - The Poké School is having a tornado drill, but Caterpie is nervous and has a bad fear about tornadoes. # Bounsweet is Lost - While browsing around with her sisters at a department store, Bounsweet cannot find them later, and calls upon the viewers for help. # Spring Cleaning - When Ledian is having trouble bringing storage boxes to the attic, Ledyba and her friends offer to help. # Music Making (called Karrablast Makes Music in the UK, Music Time with Karrablast in Australia and Making Music with Karrablast in Canada) - Karrablast wants to play some music using pans, and is inspired after seeing a person play a guitar that is made from a box. # Venipede Does His Chores - In order to save money for a new stuffed animal that he wants to buy Caterpie for her birthday, Venipede offers to do chores. # Reach for the Stars - Ledyba and her friends each learn of an inspiring message, and take their time to figure out what it means. Videos Trivia * Ledyba and Friends is a 2D-animated show that uses similar animation styles to that of Mario and Pals: Plumbing Adventures. Category:Kids' TV Shows Category:TV Shows